Sirens
by Fallen Angel Ally
Summary: Jay's aunt was April, but its been years since they have seen each other. One day her father just snaps, and what happened after that was just like a nightmare. Now Jay is going to live with April. The turtles were a secret to the girl for three months. How will things turn out when they meet? T warning. Takes place after the 2007 movie.


**Chapter One**

**Goodbye My Innocence**

* * *

><p><strong>Jay<strong>

_This wasn't what Daddy or Mama had planned. They didn't want this, they never had. And they didn't see it coming. None of us did. But when Daddy lost his job, it was just a matter of time before we ran out of money. Within three months our family was packed into an RV Daddy brought over the summer, before any of us saw this coming. Daddy wouldn't let go of his pride, so he refused to ask Aunt April for any money, and Mama never pushed him to. She should have. She should have asked her sister for help. If she had, maybe this wouldn't be happening._

_We have been running around in this RV for five years, since I was nine. I already know how to drive. I had to learn since Mama refused to and Daddy got sick, drunk, and mad sometimes. But I didn't mind the driving part. When I was up by the wheel, no one knew that I was fourteen. I looked older, and its probably because I act that way. Its hard, being a teenager. My parents treat me like a child still, and yet I make a lot of the grown up decisions. I have to, or else this family would have nothing. Daddy's heart seems to be in the right place, but sometimes his mind wonders off. _

_Last night, we got into a big fight. Daddy thought we'd be able to go down to San Diego, and maybe if he got that right job, he'd be able to afford a nice big house there for the five of us. Yes, the seven of us. My three sister, my parents, a baby on the way, and me. But he doesn't understand that we can't keep moving around like this. He has to be able to keep this job, if he actually has it. There have been times where he has lied about getting a job. And every job he has had so far ended with him getting fired. He can't shut up for once in his life._

_Last night, I ran out of the RV and hid in a shed. He was mad and drunk again. I told my sisters the truth. We weren't going back home to Los Angeles. The house we had there before was sold to a different family. Daddy didn't like that. He didn't want them to know. He had grabbed me by my hair, yelling how I should mind my own business. All I could see was the anger in his eyes._

_And then Mama told him to stop. He was hurting me. He let me go and I ran. I've been wanting to run for a long time, but I knew it would be wrong to leave my family. They needed me more than they knew it. My sisters needed me. My Mama needed me._

_My Daddy needed me._

_So I stayed in the shed over night. We were staying at a campsite for the week, since that was the longest amount of time that we could stay. I had met a nice couple here. They gave my sisters and I some apple pie the first day we got here. When I woke up in the shed, the man was calling my name._

_"Jay! Jay, where are you!?" His voice sounded so scared. I had crawled out of the shed, looking at him. He spot me and rushed over, dragging me up by my shoulders, but not as harshly as Daddy would do it._

_"What?!" I asked, his expression starting to scare me. Was my Mama giving birth? _

_"Your father has gone nuts!"_

_I wasn't sure what he meant at first. My whole family seemed to be like that at times. My sisters had no interest in going to school because they had basically grown up in an RV, and my parents how no idea on what to do anymore. I was the only one who had an idea for the future._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"He's keeping your sisters and your mom in the RV," The man said. I can't remember his name. He was already rushing me toward the RV. "There are gun shots inside, he won't let anyone in."_

_The guns. We kept two in the RV. One in the dashboard, and one under the mattress in the bedroom of the RV._

_We get to RV. People from the campground crowd around, scared for my family inside._

_"He's going nuts in there," The man said, and then another gun shot is fired inside. People scream. I step closer to the RV. I opened the passenger's side door, looking in the dashboard for the gun. I find it and start to go to the RV's main housing door. "What are you doing!?"_

_"He's my father, he won't hurt me," I said. I went in without hearing what else the others had to say. "Daddy? Its me, Jay."_

_I close the door and looked around._

_The image in carved into my memory. Its...terrifying._

_My sisters laid in front of the TV. I couldn't see if they were breathing. I looked at my father, who stood between the bedroom and the kitchen. My mother was laying on the ground next to him._

_"Jay..." He said softly, his voice grim and tired. "I promised your mother we would never split as a family. That everything would be ok and that we would always be a happy family."_

_I use a lot of caution when I walk to the center of the RV. I had to choose my words carefully. "Daddy...we are," I say, trying to hide the shake in my voice. "W-we are happy."_

_Oh, the lies._

_"No...I had to put them out of their suffering. They couldn't handle this like you could, Jay," He said, turning to face me. I couldn't read his expression "You were always so strong."_

_"We'll be ok," I say. "We're going to call for help and they will help Mama and the girls, and we will be together again."_

_"NO!" He yelled. He was crying. "I have to finish this..."_

_"Daddy, just come outside with me."_

_He waved his gun around. "I don't want to go outside, Jay, not now! I need to fix this, can't you see?! Stop getting in the way. We weren't together last night, your mother was worried, your sisters were crying! Its your fault! I got scared. I looked for you and I couldn't find you!"_

_"I'm here now," I say, the gun in my hands shaking. I didn't like how he kept moving his arms. His gun could go off any moment. "We can fix this."_

_"You're right."_

_He raised his gun._

_I made the shot._

* * *

><p>"Jay? You doing ok?" Aunt April asks, peeking her head through the bathroom door. I turn my head, looking at her red hair. Her and my mother used to look a lot alike.<p>

"Oh, yeah, I was just going to fix my makeup," I say. She nods, giving a kind smile. I've seen enough of those already.

"Alright. Casey and I are going out for dinner and a movie," She says. She has a nervous look in her eyes for a moment. "Will you be ok?"

Its been three months since the new reports, movie makers, and cops have stopped asking questions. I told the cops just about everything, though they didn't understand me half of the time. They said I should talk to someone.

_"Did your father drink a lot? Was he an alcoholic?"_

_"No, I mean, I don't think so. He only drank when he was upset or mad."_

_"Did he hit you a lot? Or your sisters?"_

_"No, only when he really lost his temper."_

_"Were you planning on killing your father when you got to the trailer?"_

_"Its an RV, not a trailer. And no, of course not, he was my father. I never wanted to hurt him."_

_"Then why did you?"_

_"I didn't mean it!"_

To this day I still don't know if he was raising his gun to kill himself, or to kill me.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," I say, forcing a smile so she feels more at ease. She walks into the bathroom and hugs me.

I don't hug back.

After she pulls away she turns to leave. "We'll be back before eleven thirty, and there is some pizza in the fridge."

There was always pizza in the fridge.

Once April and Casey, her boyfriend I had no idea she was dating, left, I went to my room.

Coming here after what happened was so...

_The cops gave me a personal ride. As if I hadn't seen enough of them already. I had to be with them on the plane too. I acted to be asleep half the time. The other half I really was sleeping. I didn't like sleeping at night anymore. I just couldn't do it without remember the long drives in the RV, my parents talking about money problems, my little sisters snoring...The night just reminded me of all those times._

_Once I got to aunt April's apartment, I knocked on the door softly. For a moment I thought I heard more than two voices talking. But the moment I knocked, it got very quiet. April opened the door, seeing me and nearly burst into tears. I was four the last time I saw her. She grabbed me in a hug. I felt...horrible. There she was, crying and saying how much she missed me and how terrible everything must have been, and I stood there like a brick wall. Like I was nothing._

_When she let me go, I instantly saw the tall man with midnight hair and blue eyes. He sort of stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say. I looked around at the apartment. Strangely enough, the first thing I noticed was that there was a six plates of pizza on the table. Six._

_"Um, were you having guest tonight?" I asked, looking at April. She became nervous but then hid the feeling quickly. _

_"Oh, yes-no..um, I mean...not anymore," She said._

_She probably was planning on having people over. But I've gone and ruined her plans._

_The man had started taking the plates from the table and to the counter. "Um, this is Casey, my boyfriend."_

_"Oh," I said with a short nod. "Nice to meet you," I say to him. He nodded in return._

_"Same to you."_

_After April showed me my new room, I started to unpack a few things, my door closed. I had music playing. Music was my outlet._

_But I turned it down, hearing more voices again. But they were so faint now. I opened my door and walked into the living room. April and Casey were standing by the open window._

_"I thought I heard other people," I say. They look at each other, and then at me before laughing. It was so fake though._

_"What?" April asked. "No, no...That was the TV."_

_"The TV is off..."_

_"We just turned it off," She said quickly. "Casey was just leaving, its getting late after all."_

_She was already pushing him out the door._

_"Wait! Not even a kiss goodbye!?"_

_April rolled her eyes, kissing his cheek before saying goodnight and closing the door. I simply blinked at her weird behavior._

_"Is everything ok?" I asked. April nodded. She stood there looking at me for a long moment. Her eyes were tearing up a bit._

_"Jay...I should be asking you that," She said, blinking to get the tears to go away. I looked down at my feet._

_"I'm tired aunt April. Goodnight."_

I sigh. I seem to do that a lot lately. I grab my black leather jacket, throwing my dark brown hair into a high ponytail. I looked in the mirror hanging on my closet door. I had pale skin and brown eyes. I get a lot of my looks from my Daddy. Sadly. I got my Mama's height though. I am a little on the short side, like her, both of us being just five foot four inches. I was skinny too, from the small meals we had well on the RV. But I had a small hour glass figure, which Mama said was a good thing. The boys would like me.

I grab my phone and the keys to the apartment. I walk out, a small breezing blowing in the air.

After a while, I found I was lost.

Honestly, I think I was lost way before this.

And I don't think anyone will be looking for me.


End file.
